


what's the world with no soul?

by SafelyCapricious



Series: things you find in a graveyard [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: Marinette wakes up abruptly – sitting up and taking stock of her surroundings. She doesn't know where she is. It used to be that she would wake up leisurely – stretch and yawn and maybe snooze her alarm and have to be dragged from bed by an amused Tikki – but she’s lost those habits.





	what's the world with no soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fat Freddy's Drop's "Ray Ray" because it was playing when I started to post this. 
> 
> Fictober continues_???????_
> 
> My first time posting ML I think, but I love them a lot so I hope to post more of them in the future.
> 
> Enjoy.

Marinette wakes up abruptly – sitting up and taking stock of her surroundings. It used to be that she would wake up leisurely – stretch and yawn and maybe snooze her alarm and have to be dragged from bed by an amused Tikki – but she’s lost those habits.

She had to lose those habits as the Akuma attacks increased and Hawkmoth threatened everyone.

His threat is gone now but the tendency to wake up alert and ready for anything isn’t. 

Sitting up is definitely a mistake and she _hurts, _but the room isn’t hers and she has a moment of panic, moving to swing her legs off the bed out of sheer stubbornness. This is more of a mistake and the pain stops her. Her fingers curl gently around her ribs and she hisses. 

She can’t immediately remember _how_ she got injured and instead decides to figure out where she is – that is the more relevant problem at the moment, after all.

And where’s Tikki?

Her gaze darts around the room and she sees her purse on a dark side table. She scoots closer and reaches for it when a noise brings her attention to the door. She’s already planning all the various ways to escape when she turns.

Her mental train of thought is derailed when her gaze catches on the open door and the figure leaning through it. It’s Chat. Or…not Chat? 

No, even outside of costume it’s definitely Chat and – she checks her hand quickly to make sure she’s not in costume before her gaze is dragged back to him.

His hands are gripping the top of the doorframe and he’s leaning inside. He’s wearing a headband with cat ears on it and dark sunglasses and a black sweater that’s pulled up just enough that she can see skin between it and his sweatpants and –

Well. Marinette thinks, gulping, that is a kink she didn’t know she had.“Um, hello?” she manages, finally, and she gives thanks to Alya for coaching her through talking to Adrien enough that it’s a skill she still, apparently has, when faced with very attractive blonds when she’s not suited up.

“Princess,” he says, with a grin, and she can’t help but notice that his teeth aren’t quite as sharp, here, in his civilian form as when he is, actually Chat. Though they are still very white and very straight. 

“What,” she hesitates, dread in the pit of her stomach for a moment as she realizes she can’t remember anything after the mugger who she’d foolishly gone after while not suited up, “am I doing here?” 

He tilts his head, lips tugged down in a frown and she really wishes, suddenly, that she could see his eyes because this is confusing and familiar but she _knows_ his tells and she can’t figure out what has translated and what hasn’t here. “You were hurt.” He lets go of the top of the doorframe and she feels transfixed as he drops his arms and pushes his sleeves up. 

She’s never thought about Chat’s forearms until this exact moment and now she’s not sure she’s ever going to be able to think of anything else ever again. That’s going to be inconvenient. 

“I don’t know _how_,” he adds, taking a step forward, frown still stuck on his face, “Ladybug’s cure should’ve healed you if you got hurt in the blast.”

Oh. Oh! Marinette’s eyes widen as she remembers. It comes to her in flashes, disjointed. The café. Then sound and pain and screams. Her hand, wet with blood. Ears ringing and –

Ladybug hadn’t been distracted by the pain. She wasn’t sure if Tikki had blocked it somehow or just the knowledge of what she needed to do had been enough. 

It wasn’t her first bomb since she’d been chosen, not even her first since they’d defeated Hawkmoth. But it was the first she’d been caught in, however peripherally. 

A bomb. There’d been a bomb in the department store. 

She’d been going to a café to meet Alya for lunch when the world had exploded around her. 

She’d been several blocks away from the department store that had been the target, but she’d still been thrown by the blast that had been planted. 

She’d been close enough to be thrown. Close enough to be injured. She grimaces and stops making any attempt to get off the bed. She’s still not sure _where_ she is, but Chat is here, so she’s safe for the moment. 

There had been deaths. She hated when there were deaths. 

She’d fixed it, after, like only she could. 

It’s a little distressing to learn the fix didn’t heal her though or — It probably did, she thinks. Her injuries hadn’t been small, and now she feels more sore than…bleeding. So it healed her it just didn’t…heal all of her. 

“Why,” she asks, fingers flexing against her side, “didn’t you take me to a hospital?” It’s maybe a rude question and — it’s not like she minds that Chat didn’t but it just — she was _just_ Marinette so it wasn’t like he needed to protect her identity or anything, and a hospital would surely be a better place for her, right? 

Chat grimaces and rounds the bed to sit beside her. He’s a warm comfort and she has to resist the urge to lean against him. “Things are a little…crazy out there right now, and I was —“ he reaches up to run a hand through his hair and seems momentarily confused by the headband and ears he’s put on and — 

The giggle bursts out unintentionally and then he’s smirking at her and it’s a _very_ Chat look but he doesn’t look like Chat exactly and — her heart gives a painful lurch. Oh no, she does _not_ want to get another crush. 

“I was worried,” he says, reaching out to grab her hand, “because you weren’t healed.” 

“Oh,” she says, and then grimaces because there’s no real explanation but — she feels like smacking herself in the forehead when she realizes she does have a good reason. “I was — there was a mugging? I mean, someone tried to mug me, right before and I got away but I got kinda pushed into a wall. So I bet the, uh, cure couldn’t take care of already existing injuries?” Especially not, she added silently, when she was in the suit. 

He squeezes her hand and she feels a blush creep up her face without permission. “I need a little longer before Pl—I mean, it’ll be a little bit before I can, you know, suit up again. But can I take you home? Is there someone to watch you? I think you might have a concussion.” 

“My parents are out of town,” she says, without thinking about it and then winces. Because he could still take her home and Tiki could watch her and — 

“You’ll stay here then, Princess, until I know you’re cured,” and he’s bounced up and is bowing over her hand and kissing the back of it and — 

She’s going to spontaneously combust. Goodbye world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I can always be found [on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/capriciouswrites), crying into the void (mostly about fictober right now, tbh). 
> 
> Not edited nearly enough, hope you enjoyed anyways!


End file.
